User blog:John Pan/Catfish-class
To protect the massive armadas of merchant vessels throughout TOP space, the Navy developed a new long-endurance multi-purpose warship to escort merchant vessels. It's name comes from its forward SAR antennae, which resemble the whiskers of a catfish. Internal Designation: Corvette Classification: Patrol Ship Displacement: 34,000 tons Hull length: 150 meters Number: 4 in 2054 Capacity The Catfish-class supports two lifecraft rescue vessels on board, each with the capability of rescuing up to 20 people at once. In addition, it carries enough provisions and living quarters for sustaining 100 people for 90 days-- the crews of four merchant vessels combined. Sensors The Catfish-class carries two hundred thermographs in its hull as well as a forward-looking SAR. A dedicated Fusion Reactor powers the avionics and other electronics. Anti-Spacecraft Weaponry T10000 16' Battle Heavy Mass Accelerator Turret (2) Consisting of an independent 360-degree SAR controlled twin 16' autocannons, the T10000 is an independent turret that is capable of dumping 600 16' armature-equipped Thermonuclear rounds in a minute. It draws on a ready-loaded 2400-round magazine, while two additional ones are stored nearby for rapid magazine reload. Cobra Fangs (16) The Cobra Fangs point defense turret is a small radar-controlled dual-THEL weapon system capable of slicing an enemy spacecraft into three pieces at space-to-space combat ranges. It can also target incoming missiles and shells. They are mounted around the entire starship. Missile Silos (16) For longer-range anti-starship firepower, the Catfish-class can carry two rows of eight 45' missile silos on its “top.” Each can be loaded with a Rangav Anti-StarShip Missile, a vector-thrusted fusion rocket-powered missile with a plasma charge. It uses thermograph and radar guidance. Using a lithium plasma plate, a U-238 radiation case, a Berrylium Oxide channel filter and a laser-ignited thermonuclear warhead, each Rangav can deal out 90% of the energy of a 450-kiloton nuclear warhead in a small 5.5-degree jet. Afterwards, the rest of the missile then lodges itself inside the target starship, and because of instability caused by the previous detonation, the fusion rocket would detonate, acting as the secondary charge. The Rangav's fusion rocket provides it with 100gs of acclereration, and carries enough fuel for a 60 second burn. A total of 160 missiles are stored internally. Anti-Surface Weaponry None. Upgrades None. Protection Passive The Catfish-class's outer layer is composed of self-healing polymer that allows it to use a portion of the kinetic energy that has ripped it open to close the hole. Between it and the main armor plating is a 20 cm gap. Then there is a Faraday cage to ignore medium-energy EMP bursts. It then has overlapping ceramic plates; if penetration happens, the epoxy glue microcapsules in the ceramic plating can allow a fractured piece of ceramic plating to return to roughly the same level of integrity. This provides protection from 16' thermonuclear munitions. Active In terms of active protection, the Catfish-class has a thermograph jammer. Kinetic Shield Projected out of projection points in the spacecraft's fuselage, the armor can absorb an impact from anything: slugs, electrons, photons, ions, anti-protons, etc. It can absorb up to 4.0x 10^15 joules of energy before collapsing and burning out—which means that it can absorb a single Rangav ASShM. Locomotion The Catfish-class is powered by two independent Fusion Rockets burning Deuterium and Tritium. This provides it a maximum acceleration of 9g. It also has an antimatter injector to inject antimatter into the exhaust of its fusion rockets, boosting thrust and thrust velocity by 90%. The Catfish-class also carries eight clusters of Ion thrusters that give it its course correction capabilities. FTL In terms of Faster-Than-Light drives, the Catfish-class is equipped with a single Mark V Warp drive. While it draws on incredible amounts of electricity off of four dedicated Fusion reactors, it can allow the ship to travel in normal space-time at 900c. Category:Blog posts